


Language Barrier

by polaris_86



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Language Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik's aroused, he sometimes slips into his mother tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my gorgeous beta Abbi!

It's very irritating, the way Erik looks at Charles with a serious expression and his deep, beautiful eyes and Charles can sense it, the emotion, the intensity. But then Erik's thoughts form in his head and Charles is frustrated beyond belief because damn, he doesn't speak any German.

It happens so often lately, and in the oddest situations.

Charles tries to show Sean something, leans forward and puts a hand on his chest, tells him that he has to use the whole volume of his thorax to get to the right frequency. Erik is standing behind them, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Charles turns around and there it is again, that look on Erik's face, so very disconcerting.

And Charles reaches out with his telepathy, tries to listen, to understand. But all he hears is _Du bist so verdammt heiß_ and he has no fucking clue what that means. So he turns back to Sean and goes on lecturing him about his voice projection, and the potential of his vocal chords.

The next day it happens again. Charles and Hank are both bent over a fascinating genetics report, discussing the possible implications of the researcher's new discoveries, when Erik enters the room and stops in front of them, his eyes fixed on Charles' in an intense stare.

“Can I help you, Erik?” he asks, casually, but Erik just shakes his head and presses his lips together and Charles catches a thought: _Ich will dich. Gleich hier, auf dem Schreibtisch._

And Charles can't help but being annoyed about not being able to get at what Erik thinks. Because these thoughts are intense and loaded with feelings and he has a slight idea of the kind of emotions Erik is struggling with, can sense traces of passion and possessiveness. But what if Charles misreads the situation? Better not take any risks.

When, during one of their chess matches, Erik looks up and his eyes linger on Charles' face for a moment too long, Charles hears another thought, or maybe a fragment of it, _auf allen Vieren... so eng..._ and an annoyed snort escapes him.

Erik looks up, startled, but doesn't say a thing and Charles doesn't want to explain himself to Erik because Erik certainly does not want to explain anything to him any more, neither the odd looks nor the intense emotions brooding in his mind.

They go on playing and the clock ticks, and an hour passes in silence, and then the game is over and Charles wants to get up. But suddenly there is a hand holding him back, a tight grip on his wrist, and he sits down again and stares at Erik, confused.

“You know Charles, you could just ask.”

“What?” And Charles thinks he knows exactly what Erik is talking about but better to be sure and hey, maybe Erik is angry that he did not keep away from his thoughts, his private thoughts and then this will surely end up in an argument.

But Erik only smirks and says “You could ask me about the meaning of my thoughts. Isn't that what bothers you lately?”

“Well, yes...” Charles admits. “But I know it shouldn't. I know... I shouldn't read your thoughts. But lately you seem to... I don't know how to say this without sounding like an idiot.”

“You think I stare at you.” It's not a question, it's a statement. And all Charles can do is nod. “And you want to know what I'm thinking about. I could show you, Charles.”

And now it is Erik who nods, who gives permission, and Charles enters his mind and sees images of himself, of himself and Erik. Images that make him blush from head to toe.

“Oh...”

“When I'm aroused, I sometimes slip into my mother tongue. I can't help it.”

And Charles is leaning forward now, getting closer to Erik and pressing a kiss to his lips. It only takes Erik a second to kiss back, and Charles opens his mouth and god, that feels gorgeous. And then they part and there is a smile planted on Erik's face. This time Charles doesn't have any difficulties with reading his emotions, identifying the mixture of sweet happiness and bittersweet arousal playing across his features.

“I'll try stop thinking in German from now on.”

“No, please don't. Because from now on I'll know what you think about whenever you think in German. I really like that idea.”

And this time it is Erik who leans forward and steals another kiss and when a new thought flashes in his mind, Charles smiles into the kiss because this one he does understand: _Ich liebe dich._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Du bist so verdammt heiß = You're so damn hot  
> Ich will dich. Gleich hier, auf dem Schreibtisch. = I want you. Right here, on the desk.  
> auf allen Vieren... so eng... = on all fours/on your hands and knees … so tight  
> Ich liebe dich. = I love you.


End file.
